


Knock Me Down, It's All in Vain

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Feels, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Lucifer Loves Michael (Supernatural), M/M, Michael Loves Lucifer (Supernatural), Minor Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: “Si sales por esa puerta, no regreses nunca más.”Aunque él había sido el que dijo esas palabras, esperaba que tuvieran el efecto contrario. Encontró irónico el resultado al momento de despertar mientras la persona que estaba frente suyo no se parecía demasiado a Sam.Día 24 delFictober 2020.Consigna:“No regreses”.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Knock Me Down, It's All in Vain

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de ADONA, [Hit Me With Your Best Shot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnuVOi60BsA) (original de Pat Benatar).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de Eric Kripke. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Lo último que le había dicho a Sam seguía resonando en su cabeza. Lanzó la botella de licor vacía con toda la fuerza que tenía pero, en vez de llegar hasta la otra punta de la habitación, terminó estrellándose contra el suelo. Su ruptura era visible en los destrozos que habían dejado en el lugar. Su respiración se contrajo abruptamente y volvió a ahogar su dolor en alcohol. Otro sollozo lo hizo toser con desesperación y ya no pudo aguantarlo mucho más. Si Lucifer quería salir de su jaula, que así fuera. Ya no le importaba. Ya estaba harto del peso que tenía sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué sentido tenía salvar el mundo si Sam no iba a estar ahí? ¿Qué sentido tenía haber sido rescatado? Por primera vez reconoció que hubiera querido seguir siendo torturado en el infierno. Sam siempre había sido la respuesta a todas sus dudas existenciales, y él lo había abandonado. Otro de sus malditos miedos se había convertido en realidad, pero, esta vez, Dean no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar lo que ya estaba roto, lo que las palabras que no quería decir y que fueron arrancadas de lo profundo de su pecho habían arruinado. Se llevó una mano al rostro para esconder sus lágrimas. De quién, se preguntaba, cuando ya había perdido la fe en absolutamente todo. Deslizó su cuerpo ebrio sobre la pared y terminó acostado sobre el suelo. Sus ojos se cerraron con dolor, con pesadez. Lo que tenía que pasar, que pasara de una maldita vez.

* * *

Un sonido molesto lo despertó y mientras recuperaba la consciencia se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza. Después de haberse bebido todo el alcohol que había en la habitación no había otra alternativa más que sentirse así.

—Bello durmiente, despierta de una vez —incesantes golpes sobre su frente ocasionaron que abriera los ojos finalmente y mirara a la mujer que lo había despertado. Una sonrisa cínica decoraba su rostro, y ella se puso de pie cuando vio su ceño fruncido—. Padre, aquí está el encargo que me pediste.

Padre. Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Por qué se había referido a Sam de esa manera? Mientras el grupo que acompañaba a la mujer salía de la habitación, Dean se sentó. A su alrededor lo único que no coincidía con lo último que había visto antes de desmayarse era que Sam estaba ahí.

—Pensé que te había dicho que no regresaras.

—Y no lo hice.

Sam extendió su mano hacia el mayor y una luz de color carmesí salió despedida de ella. Dean pudo sentir un dolor momentáneo en todo su cuerpo que expresó en su rostro.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Te quité esos sellos molestos que tenías en las costillas. Los reemplacé por unos de mi autoría, lo cual quiere decir que no se te será fácil escaparte de mí.

El aludido se encontraba un poco aturdido, y la presencia de su hermano era difícil de describir.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy yo, Sam.

—No. Tú no eres Sam.

—Sí, y no. Lo entenderás cuando aceptes lo que hay en tu interior, Dean. Lo que realmente hay dentro tuyo.

—En estos momentos tengo ganas de torturarte hasta que me devuelvas a mi hermano.

—Ahí está, ¡ese es el espíritu que estoy buscando!

Su forma de hablar, o quizás haya sido su voz, ocasionó que algo en Dean se removiera, y que hasta la habitación pareciera haber temblado. Quiso adjudicarle esto último a su nublada imaginación.

—Te pregunté qué hiciste con Sam.

—Ya te lo dije: yo soy Sam. Dean, tú mismo lo dijiste, soy un monstruo. Debo reconocer que tenías razón respecto a Ruby, pero —de entre sus prendas apareció la brillante hoja del cuchillo que le había robado al mencionado demonio—… al final tuvo lo que se merecía —su mango estaba siendo extendido hacia Dean. La pregunta era para qué. Su mirada se posó sobre el menor y su mano agarró el cuchillo con lentitud—. Quiero crear un paraíso en el que estemos solo nosotros dos. ¿Qué debo hacer para que estés a mi lado?

—Dijiste que sabrías dónde estaría con lo que me pusiste. Supongo que si te clavo esto, esos demonios que están afuera van a venir por mi cabeza.

—Y no estás en óptimas condiciones para enfrentarte a ellos. Es verdad —el mayor suspiró y guardó el cuchillo entre sus ropas. Sam sonrió, satisfecho.

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Michael. Dile que sí.

—¿Perdón?

—Su hermano menor quiere verlo.

De pronto, la mirada de Sam se tiñó de un color carmesí a la cual Dean se sintió atraído. Debió mirar hacia un costado para quitarse ese sentimiento.

—¿Lucifer?

—Lo entenderás cuando aceptes lo que hay en tu interior.

—Sí, sí, también dijiste eso. De acuerdo, le digo que sí a Michael, ¿y qué sucede? ¿El Apocalipsis?

Dean tuvo que reconocer que hacía mucho tiempo que no oía a Sam riendo con tanta intensidad.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es lo que quieren hacerte creer. El bueno de Michael contra Lucifer, el malo de la película. Es todo una patraña que maquinaron para separarlos. Para que te hagas una idea de la realidad, dime, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú si nuestro padre nos hubiera separado? —después de pensar unos segundos, Dean hizo una seña con la cabeza dándole la razón—. ¿Y bien?

—No sé por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto —le dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, seguido de Sam.

—Porque confías en mí. No importa lo mal que estén las cosas entre nosotros, Dean. Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, todo estará bien. Y así sucederá con Lucifer y Michael. Ese siempre fue su único deseo.

Su frente se apoyó sobre la suya y Dean sintió una paz que lo llenaba todo. Su mente llamó al arcángel, y el ser divino hizo caso a su llamada. Cuando abrió los ojos, Sam pudo ver un brillo cristalino en ellos que fue contrastado con un destello carmesí de los suyos. Ambos sonrieron porque después de una eternidad sus sueños se habían cumplido. Finalmente, estaban juntos, y podían sentir esa misma sensación de plenitud desbordándose de las personas que habían prestado sus cuerpos para alojarlos. La mano de Dean acarició el rostro de Sam que sintió derretirse de amor ante el contacto. Sin embargo, Dean observaba, no a Sam, sino al ser que se encontraba en su interior, y sabía que Sam estaba viendo eso mismo dentro suyo.

—Lucifer…

—Michael…

—Al fin.

—Sí, hermano. Al fin estamos juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ya sé que soy maldita por seguir haciendo sufrir a Dean, pero tengo una mezcla de sentimientos por el episodio de esta semana (15x17), así que esta es mi manera de vengarme xD Igual, es mi personaje favorito junto con Sam (ya te imaginarás cómo lo trataría si lo odiara xDDDD).
> 
> ~~Podría ser parte de la serie **[But... Subtext](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707910)** , pero nah, cuando la retome, escribiré otra cosa.~~
> 
> PD: Quien despierta a Dean al principio de la historia no es otra que Meg :)


End file.
